system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
Маригелла
' Жуа́н Ка́рлус Мариге́лла' (порт. João Carlos Marighella; 5 декабря 1911 — 4 ноября 1969) Википедия: руководитель Бразильской коммунистической партии (БКП) до 1967, основатель и лидер «Действия за национальное освобождение» (ALN) (порт. Ação Libertadora Nacional), писатель, «отец городской герильи» В компартию Маригелла вступил в 1927 году. После ареста прежнего руководства Маригелла входит в состав руководителей БКП, с 1943 года — член ЦК БКП, с 1957 года — член Политбюро ЦК БКП. Провёл 8 лет в тюрьмах. После военного переворота в апреле 1964 года и свержения правительства президента Жоао Гуларта, Маригелла занимает критическую позицию по отношению к партии из-за её неспособности к решительным действиям в условиях военной диктатуры. 1967 году Маригелла объявляет о своём выходе из ЦК Бразильской компартии, обвинив её в реформизме, оппортунизме и отказе от революционной борьбы. В конце 1967 — начале 1968-го годов Маригелла с товарищами создает подпольную организацию «Действие за национальное освобождение» (ALN). Основные её цели: · свержение военной диктатуры; · захват власти народными массами; · создание революционного правительства. Основным методом для достижения целей была избрана городская герилья — партизанская вооружённая борьба в городских условиях. В отличие от Че Гевары, который был сторонником сельской герильи, Карлос считал, что вооружённая борьба должна начинаться в городе и оттуда перекидываться в сельскую местность. множество работ по теории революционной борьбы. Наиболее известная из них — «Краткий учебник городской герильи», написанный в июне 1969 года. 4 ноября 1969 года Карлус Маригелла был застрелен, попав в полицейскую засаду. English Wikipedia: His father was a blue-collar worker originally from Emilia, while his mother was a descendant of African slaves, brought from Sudan (Hausa blacks). In 1934, he left the Polytechnic School of Bahia, where he was pursuing a degree in civil engineering, in order to become an active member of the Brazilian Communist Party (Partido Comunista Brasileiro - PCB). He then moved to Rio de Janeiro to work in the restructuring of PCB Marighella was first arrested in 1932, after he wrote a poem criticizing the administration of Bahia intervener Juracy Magalhães. On 1 May 1936, during the Getúlio Vargas dictatorship, he was once again arrested for subversion. He was tortured by the political police led by Filinto Müller, now considered the "patron of torturers" in Brazil. He remained in jail for a year. He was released by "macedada" (the measure which freed political prisoners without pressing charges against them). After his release, he once again entered clandestinity, along with all members of PCB. He was recaptured in 1939, once again being tortured. He was not released until 1945, when an amnesty during the democratization process of the country benefitted all political prisoners Invited by the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China, Marighella visited China between 1953 and 1954 in order to learn more about the Chinese Communist Revolution. In May 1964, after the military coup, he was shot and arrested by agents of the Department of Social and Political Order (Departamento de Ordem Política e Social - DOPS), the political police, at a movie theater in Rio. He was released in the following year by a court order. In 1966, he wrote The Brazilian Crisis, opting for the armed struggle against the military dictatorship. Later that year, he renounced his office in the national leadership of PCB. 1968 - he was expelled from PCB, and founded the Ação Libertadora Nacional (ALN) on February 1968. In September 1969, ALN members kidnapped the U.S. ambassador Charles Burke Elbrick in a coordinated move with the Revolutionary Movement 8th October (Movimento Revolucionário 8 de Outubro — MR-8). The Minimanual was highly admired among student revolutionaries in America, Europe and Ireland including the Weathermen, Irish Republican Army, Greek N17, Basque ETA separatists, the Red Army Faction, Red Brigades and Direct Action-France "Отец городской герильи" статья Миши Шувалова По своей методике акции ALN ничем не отличались от акций других подобных групп - все те же экспроприации банков с целью финансирования движения ( по оценкам экспертов, бойцам ALN удалось таким образом завладеть по меньшей мере 1 миллионом долларов !!!), нападения на казармы и полицейские участки ради захвата оружия и другой аммуниции, взрывы бомб в зданиях органов власти, организация побегов заключенных товарищей, покушения на наиболее ненавистных народным массам представителей фашистского госаппарата... Пожалуй, наиболее известной акцией бойцов ALN стало похищение посла США в Бразилии Чарльза Элбрика, предпринятое с целью добиться освобождения 15 захваченных в плен революционеров. По просьбе правительства США власти Бразилии согласились на обмен, 15 революционеров были выпущены и немедленно эмигрировали в Мексику, а господин посол в целости и сохранности вернулся на берега Потомака к началу 1970-х годов "Действие за национальное освобождение" было ликвидировано "Мини-учебник" можно поставить в один ряд с работами Че Гевары и Мао Цзедуна, поскольку в нем также подробно проанализированы стратегия, теория и тактика партизанской войны несмотря на приверженность ALN городской тактике, сам Маригелла в статье "Проблемы и принципы нашей стратегии" (январь 1969 года) пояснил, что по его мнению решающим элементом предстоящей Бразильской революции будет партизанская война в сельской местности, а не городской террор. Подлинное освобождение Бразилии наступит только в результате нарастания борьбы в сельской местности и последующего ее обьединения с борьбой городских революционеров, а также с революционными действиями народных масс. Тем не менее, в отличие от Мао или Режи Дебре с его "теорией фоко" Маригелла настаивал, что участники партизанских отрядов недолжны пытаться создавать "освобожденные районы" или обширные" партизанские очаги". По его мысли, в условиях Бразилии подобные образования обречены на разгром,а это только ослабит революционное движение. Исходя из этого Маригелла делает вывод, что главным принципом тактики бразильских революционеров как в городах, так и в сельской местности должна быть постоянная мобильность и способность действовать там, где этого меньше всего ожидает враг основная цель вооруженной борьбы - пробуждение сознания масс, демонстрация на практике той мысли, что фашизму можно не только сопротивляться но и в конечном итоге его свергнуть единственный выход в том, чтобы инициативное меньшинство с помощью дерзких вооруженных акций вначале пробудило народ от гипнотического транса, в который его погружает индустрия сознания.Вместе с тем, если внимательно перечитать эти тексты, то становится понятно, что Маригелла не испытывал иллюзий в отношении того, что такое инициативное меньшинство (и даже само ALN) сможет в течение длительного времени оказывать эффективное сопротивление фашистскому режиму или постараться захватить власть стране. Такие задачи под силу только массовому народному движению. – метод «городской герильи» - это вариация метода Бланки, т.е. «инициативное меньшинство» без поддержки масс. А если так, то оно обречено, как то мы видели в случае в «Народной волей» Вооруженная борьба революционеров-одиночек так и не смогла вызвать в Бразилии настоящего революционного взрыва (все бразильские партизанские организации были к началу 1970-х годов ликвидированы в результате жесточайщих репрессий с позиций сегодняшнего дня совершенно ясно, что небольшие группы городских партизан, какими бы убежденными и самоотверженными бойцами не были их участники, неминуемо потерпят поражение, пока значительная часть населения не пожелает оказывать им активную поддержку Minimanual of the Urban Guerrilla by Carlos Marighella https://www.marxists.org/archive/marighella-carlos/1969/06/minimanual-urban-guerrilla/index.htm ' ' Today, to be "violent" or a "terrorist" is a quality that ennobles any honorable person, because it is an act worthy of a revolutionary engaged in armed struggle against the shameful military dictatorship and its atrocities. The urban guerrilla, however, differs radically from the criminal. The criminal benefits personally from his actions, and attacks indiscrimminately without distinguishing between the exploiters and the exploited, which is why there are so many ordinary people among his victims. The urban guerrilla follows a political goal, and only attacks the government, the big businesses and the foreign imperialists. The primary task of the urban guerrilla is to distract, to wear down, to demoralize the military regime and its repressive forces, and also to attack and destroy the wealth and property of the foreign managers and the Brazilian upper class. – who is “distracting” whom? The numbers are unequal, the weapons are unequal, the allies are unequal… The urban guerrilla has to capture or steal weapons from the enemy to be able to fight. Because his weapons are not uniform—since what he has are expropriated or have fallen into his hands in various ways—the urban guerrilla faces the problem of a variety of weapons and a shortage of ammunition. Moreover, he has no place in which to practice shooting and marksmanship. These difficulties have to be overcome, forcing the urban guerrillas to be imaginative and creative Initiative especially is an indispensible quality. It is not always possible to foresee everything, and the urban guerrilla cannot let himself become confused, or wait for instructions. His duty is to act, to find adequate solutions for each problem he faces, and to retreat. It is better to err acting than to do nothing for fear of making a mistake. Other important qualities in the urban guerrilla are the following: to be a good walker, to be able to stand up against fatigue, hunger, rain or heat. To know how to hide, and how to be vigilant. To conquer the art of dissembling. Never to fear danger. To behave the same by day as by night. Not to act impetuously. To have unlimited patience. To remain calm and cool in the worst of conditions and situations. The urban guerrilla must make his living through his job or his professional activity. If he is known and sought by the police, he must go underground, and sometimes must live hidden the fundamental characteristic of the urban guerrilla is that he is a man who fights with weapons; given these circumstances, there is very little likelihood that he will be able to follow his normal profession for long without being identified by the police. The role of expropriation thus looms as clear as high noon. It is impossible for the urban guerrilla to exist and survive without fighting to expropriate. Thus, the armed struggle of the urban guerrilla points towards two essential objectives: 1. the physical elimination of the leaders and assistants of the armed forces and of the police; 2. the expropriation of government resources and the wealth belonging to the rich businessmen, the large landowners and the imperialists, with small expropriations used for the sustenance of the individual guerrillas and large ones for the maintenance of the revolutionary organization itself. he can only maintain his existence if he is able to kill the police and those dedicated to repression, and if he is determined—truly determined—to expropriate the wealth of the rich businessmen, landowners and imperialists. He cannot be a good fighter if he has not learned the art of fighting. For that reason, the urban guerrilla must learn and practice the various forms of unarmed fighting, of attack, and of personal defense. Other useful forms of physical preparation are hiking, camping, the practice of survival in the woods, mountain climbing, rowing, swimming, skin diving and training as a frogman, fishing, harpooning, and the hunting of birds and of small and big game. The basic question in the technical preparation of the urban guerrilla is, nevertheless, to know how to handle weapons such as the submachine gun, revolver, automatic pistol, FAL, various types of shotguns, carbines, mortars, bazookas, etc. Among the explosives, dynamite must be well understood. The use of incendiary bombs, smoke bombs, and other types is also indispensible prior training. To know how to improvise and repair weapons, prepare Molotov cocktails, grenades, mines, homemade destructive devices, how to blow up bridges, tear up and put out of service railroads and railroad cars, these are necessities in the technical preparation of the urban guerrilla that can never be considered unimportant. The urban guerrilla's weapons are light arms – also IED’s Experience has shown that the basic weapon of the urban guerrilla is the light submachine gun. This weapon, in addition to being efficient and easy to shoot in an urban area, has the advantage of being greatly respected by the enemy The other members of the group must be armed with .38 revolvers, our standard weapon. The .32 is also useful for those who want to participate. But the .38 is preferable since its impact usually puts the enemy out of action. Shotguns (дробовики) can be useful if used at close range and point blank. They are useful even for a poor shot, especially at night when precision isn't much help Дробовик — гладкоствольное огнестрельное оружие, использующее энергию фиксированного снаряда для стрельбы некоторым количеством небольших круглых шариков (дробью), либо пулями (жакан). A pressure airgun can be useful for training in marksmanship. Experience in metallurgy and on the mechanical lathe are basic skills the urban guerrilla should incorporate into his manufacturing plans for the construction of homemade weapons. This production, and courses in explosives and sabotage, must be organized. The primary materials for practice in these courses must be obtained ahead of time Molotov cocktails In unconventional warfare, in which urban guerrilla warfare is included, combat is at short range and often very close. To prevent his own death, the urban guerrilla must shoot first, and he cannot err in his shot. He cannot waste his ammunition because he does not possess large amounts, and so he must conserve it. Nor can he replace his ammunition quickly, since he is a part of a small team in which each guerrilla has to be able to look after himself. The urban guerrilla can lose no time, and thus has to be able to shoot at once. Paint ball may be a useful game to play Shooting must be practiced until it becomes a reflex action on the part of the urban guerrilla. To learn how to shoot and have good aim, the urban guerrilla must train himself systematically, utilizing every practice method shooting at targets, even in amusement parks and at home Shooting and marksmanship are the urban guerrilla's water and air. His perfection of the art of shooting may make him a special type of urban guerrilla—that is, a sniper, a category of solitary combatant indispensible in isolated actions. The sniper knows how to shoot at close range and at long range, and his weapons are appropriate for either type of shooting there is no such thing as a firing group without its own initiative. For this reason, it is essential to avoid any rigidity in the guerrilla organization, in order to permit the greatest possible initiative on the part of the flrlng group. The old-type hierarchy, the style of the traditional revolutionaries, doesn't exist in our organization. This means that, except for the priority of the objectives set by the strategic command, any firing group can decide to raid a bank, to kidnap or execute an agent of the dictatorship, a figure identified with the reaction, or a foreign spy, and can carry out any type of propaganda or war of nerves against the enemy, without the need to consult with the general command. Conventional logistics can be expressed with the formula FFEA: F—food F—fuel E—equipment A—ammunition For the urban guerrilla, who starts from nothing and who has no support at the beginning, logistics are expressed by the formula MMWAE, which is: M—mechanization M—money W—weapons A—ammunition E—explosives Every good urban guerrilla must be a driver. As to the vehicles, the urban guerrilla must expropriate what he needs. Money, weapons, ammunition and explosives, and automobiles as well, must be expropriated. The urban guerrilla must rob banks and armories, and seize explosives and ammunition wherever he finds them. a tactic that aims at the development of urban guerrilla warfare, whose function will be to wear out, demoralize and distract the enemy forces, permitting the emergence and survival of rural guerrilla warfare, which is destined to play the decisive role in the revolutionary war" - so, urban guerilla warfare is supposed to be an ignition for a rural guerilla warfare. The initial advantages are: 1. He must take the enemy by surprise. 2. He must know the terrain of the encounter. 3. He must have greater mobility and speed than the police and other repressive forces. 4. His information service must be better than the enemy's. 5. He must be in command of the situation, and demonstrate a decisiveness so great that everyone on our side is inspired and never thinks of hesitating, while on the other side the enemy is stunned and incapable of acting. The technique of surprise is based upon four essential requirements : 1. We know the situation of the enemy we are going to attack, usually by means of precise information and meticulous observation, while the enemy does not know he is going to be attacked and knows nothing about the attackers. 2. We know the strength of the enemy we are going to attack, and the enemy knows nothing about our strength. 3. Attacking by surprise, we save and conserve our forces, while the enemy is unable to do the same, and is left at the mercy of events. 4. We determine the time and place of the attack, fix its duration and establish its objectives. The enemy remains ignorant of all of this information. The creation of an intelligence service, with an organized structure, is a basic need for us. The urban guerrilla has to have vital information about the plans and movements of the enemy; where they are, how they move, the resources of their banking network, their means of communication, and the secret activities they carry out. The reliable information passed on to the guerrillas represents a well-aimed blow at the dictatorship. The enemy also wants to know what actions we are planning so he can destroy us or prevent us from acting. In this sense, the danger of betrayal is present, and the enemy encourages betrayal and infiltrates spies into the guerrilla organization. The urban guerrilla's technique against this enemy tactic is to denounce publicly the spies, traitors, informers and provocateurs. Since our struggle takes place among the people and depends on their sympathy—while the government has a bad reputation because of its brutality, corruption and incompetence—the informers, spies, traitors and the police come to be enemies of the people, without supporters, denounced to the urban guerrillas and, in many cases, properly punished. For his part, the urban guerrilla must not evade the duty—once he knows who the spy or informer is—of physically wiping him out. This is the proper method, approved by the people, and it minimizes considerably the incidence of infiltration or enemy spying. Decisiveness means to put into practice the plan that has been devised with determination, with audacity, and with an absolute firmness. It takes only one person who hesitates to lose all. This manual lacks in understanding of conditions necessary for armed city guerrilla action. the missions which the urban guerrilla can undertake are the following: 1. assaults 2. raids and penetrations 3. occupations 4. ambushes 5. street tactics 6. strikes and work stoppages 7. desertions, diversions, seizures, expropriation of weapons, ammunition and explosives 8. liberation of prisoners 9. executions 10. kidnappings 11. sabotage 12. terrorism 13. armed propaganda 14. war of nerves The most popular mission is the bank assault. In Brazil, the urban guerrillas have begun a type of organized assault on the banks as a guerrilla operation. Today, this type of assault is widely used, and has served as a sort of preliminary test for the urban guerrilla in his training in the tactics of urban guerrilla warfare" – a nice test! Important innovations in the tactics of assaulting banks have developed, guaranteeing escape, the withdrawal of money, and the anonymity of those involved. Among these innovations, we cite the shooting of tires of cars to prevent pursuit, locking people in the bank bathroom, making them sit on the floor, immobilizing the bank guards and taking their weapons, forcing someone to open the safe or the strong box, and using disguises. The capture of weapons, ammunition and explosives is the urban guerrilla's goal in assaulting commercial businesses, industries and quarries. The imprisoned guerrilla views the prisons of the enemy as a terrain which he must dominate and understand in order to free himself by a guerrilla operation. There is no jail, either on an island, in a city penitentiary, or on a farm, that is impregnable to the slyness, cleverness and firepower of the rebels. The urban guerrilla who is free views the jails of the enemy as the inevitable site of guerrilla actions designed to liberate his ideological comrades from prison. It is this combination of the urban guerrilla in freedom and the urban guerrilla in jail that results in the armed operations we refer to as "liberation of prisoners". Execution is a secret action, in which the least possible number of urban guerrillas are involved. In many cases, the execution can be carried out by a single sniper, patient, alone and unknown, and operating in absolute secrecy and in cold blood. Terrorism is an action, usually involving the placement of an explosive or firebomb of great destructive power, which is capable of effecting irreparable loss against the enemy. Terrorism requires that the urban guerrilla should have adequate theoretical and practical knowledge of how to make explosives. The revolutionary method of carrying out actions is strongly and forcefully based on the knowledge and use of the following elements; 1. investigation and intelligence gathering 2. observation and vigilance 3. reconnaissance, or exploration of the terrain 4. study and timing of routes 5. mapping 6. mechanization 7. careful selection of personnel 8. selection of firepower 9. study and practice in success 10. success 11. use of cover 12. retreat 13. dispersal 14. the liberation or transfer of prisoners 15. the elimination of evidence l6. the rescue of wounded This is a manual good for a soldier of a government army, but not for someone who is thinking about a revolution: its aims, conditions, moving forces, dynamic. Роль революционного действия в создании организации Карлус Маригелла. 1969 год http://nikitich-winter.blogspot.com/2011/12/blog-post.html Не ставится вопрос о цели создания организации. «Акционизм», «организация» Нашим первым шагом было вооружение небольшой группы огня для дальнейшего осуществления экспроприаций. Это революционное действие позволило нам обзавестись собственной боевой мощью. Только в бою, только в революционной акции создавалась наша организация. Мы начинали с одним или двумя ружьями и постепенно увеличивали свой арсенал. Руководствуясь принципом «''действие создаёт фронт борьбы''», мы инициировали начало городской герильи, не обнаруживая публично своё имя. Поэтому сначала наш враг предполагал, что речь идёт о преступлениях обычных уголовников. В итоге, противник потерял целый год, гоняясь за призраками. Когда он обнаружил свою ошибку, было уже слишком поздно: революционная война началась по всей стране. Экспроприируя правительство, реквизируя оружие и взрывчатку, перехватывая инициативу у правительства и опровергая его пропаганду (саботаж на антитеррористической экспозиции, проводимой в Сан-Паулу армейским командованием – яркий тому пример), повреждая собственность североамериканских империалистов, осуществляя карательные операции против американских шпионов и их прислужников... Наш опыт позволил придти к следующим заключениям: А) революционная организация демонстрирует себя только посредством акций; Б) революционное действие само по себе создаёт организацию и повышает её революционные качества. Чистый акционизм. Акционизм Маригеллы – это ответ на бездеятельность и сотрудничество Бразильской Комм. Партии. Были полностью разгромлены аргументы, выдвигаемые оппортунистами, согласно которым в Бразилии ещё не созрели объективные условия для революции и поэтому вооружённая борьба бесполезна и вообще невозможна. Революционная организация может выбирать две модели развития: Первая модель строится на использовании прозелитизма и идеологии. Руководители созывают заседания, обсуждают документы, пишут программы. Этот метод был традиционен для Бразилии, и применяем организациями, искавшими политических решений. Они шли на соглашения с буржуазными политиками, стремились противостоять режиму внутри самого режима, и не добились практически никаких изменений. В большинстве случаев активистов привлекали в эти организации посредством прозелитизма (агитации) и скрытой манипуляции. Группы, которые использовали прозелитизм в 1968 году как основной метод, не выросли ни на йоту. Другим методом является развитие революционного действия, построенного на радикализме и насилии. Это наш метод, и он гораздо более эффективен, нежели политические игры с буржуазией, когда речь идёт о полном сносе диктатуры посредством вооружённой борьбы и силы масс. Следующее очень напоминает Игоря «Правительство ничего меньше стука пулемета не слышит»: Те, кто стремятся к нам, не просто привлечены нашей пропагандой: они действительно хотят сражаться; они понимают, что нет другой альтернативы, кроме практической и конкретной борьбы. Понимая, что в центре нашей позиции стоит насилие, радикализм, терроризм (единственное оружие, которое можно противопоставить государственному насилию), люди присоединяются к нашей организации не потому, что они привлечены пустыми и пафосными словами, но потому, что они добровольно выбрали насилие. Наш опыт показывает, что маленькие группы вооружённых людей, организованных для экспроприаций и атак, могут противостоять в разы превосходящим силам противника, несмотря на свою малочисленность. Эти акции маленьких групп не исключают никоим образом, массовую борьбу и массовое действие, но они необходимы. Без вооружённых людей нельзя сделать ничего против диктатуры." - массовое действие и не организовалось... Возражения против Маригеллы: 1) Мы не имеем стратегии, и поэтому не знаем, что делать; 2) Мы говорим только о герилье и ни о чём более; 3) Мы сторонники идеи «очага», и поэтому в последующем мы будем раздавлены реакцией, нанося вред бразильской революции; 4) Мы не придаём значения борьбе за национальное освобождение; в этом смысле символизм и контекст наших революционных акций не всегда понятен; 5) Мы не осуществляем работу с массами, игнорируя эту деятельность, и поэтому будем изолированы от народа; 6) Мы поддерживаем только собственную борьбу, не придавая значения «Объединенному Фронту»; 7) Некоторые утверждают, что мы вовсе не революционеры… герилья является революционной стратегией Бразилии и её успех зависит от готовности строго следовать трём принципам: 1) планирование и подготовка сельской герильи; 2) осуществление акций вооружённой пропаганды; 3) трансформация герильи в маневренную войну, с одновременным созданием Национал-Революционной Армии. Согласно этому плану, сегодня мы продолжаем осуществлять городскую вооружённую пропаганду, и находимся уже в конце этапа подготовки сельской войны. путём захвата власти в стране является революционная война. Наши основные принципы: 1) Мы верим в возможность захвата власти и изгнания империализма посредством применения стратегии партизанской войны. Перед лицом глобального кризиса капитализма, когда нет угрозы мировой войны, это единственная стратегия, которая может быть реализована. 2) Мы уверены что герилья, как стратегия освобождения, определённо может оказать влияние на жизнь народа. Именно в герилье будет выкован костяк Революционной Армии Национального Освобождения – единственный инструмент, способный противостоять силам диктатуры. Постепенно вовлекая народ в вооружённую борьбу, герилья поведёт народные массы к захвату власти. Герилья должна разрушить все договорённости с режимом, наносящие ущерб рабочему и крестьянскому классу утверждение, что мы хотим установить в Бразилии «очаг» - ложно. Мы преследуем глобальную стратегию революционной войны, которая развивается в трёх аспектах: городская герилья, психологическая война, сельская герилья. Мы не собираемся инициировать сельскую герилью на основе стратегии «очага», но только после того, как будет построена инфраструктура на всех территориях, где развивается организация. И, так как территория Бразилии огромна, и она, в отличие от Кубы, континентальная страна, мы видим сельскую герилью, как мобильную войну, а не как войну «очага» - и все же, это концепция «очага» фундаментальной целью бразильской герильи является освобождение Бразилии и изгнание североамериканского империализма. Наша борьба, таким образом, является борьбой за национальное освобождение, антиолигархической и антиимпериалистической борьбой. Главным врагом нашего народа является североамериканский империализм; однако, тесные связи империалистов и крупных бразильских капиталистов и землевладельцев делают невозможным освобождение Бразилии от империализма без освобождения Бразилии от власти крупных капиталистов и землевладельцев. – и не ставит как цель борьбу против ам. Империализма! А ведь «джихадисты» это и сделали (11 сент.) Внутри бразильских революционных организаций сталкиваются две концепции, посвящённые работе с массами и отношениям с народом. Одна из них отличает организации, которые отталкиваются от сиюминутных требований, и, в соответствии со своей стратегией, намереваются завоевать сердца людей для будущего осуществления революции. Но диктатура не допустит этого. Она выпускает специальные декреты и законы, а армия и полиция делают всё возможное для того, чтобы население принудительно соблюдало эти постановления. Диктатура не стесняется открывать огонь против уличных манифестаций. Организации, которые занимаются лишь завоеванием масс посредством борьбы за сиюминутные требования, и хотят превратить свою борьбу в борьбу политическую, страдают бессилием из-за превосходства врага. – первая концепция работы с массами – это идти от сиюминутных требований Другую концепцию используют организации, стремящиеся расширить территорию вооружённой борьбы и свою боевую мощь. Эти группы, увеличивающиеся с каждым месяцем, формируют вокруг себя массы, создают из них дисциплинированные парамилитаристские соединения, и ведут их к захвату власти. – выясняется, что другой концепции нет! Организации, которые предпочитают бессмысленную массовую борьбу и игнорируют военную работу, не добиваются ничего и постепенно слабеют – это также верно. Необходимо сочетать массовую работу и военную. мы откинули прочь идею комплексной системы управления, которая усложняет организационную иерархию, создавая гипертрофированное руководство – неподвижное и бюрократизированное. Нашей главное функцией является осуществление революционных действий, а не организация съездов и инициирование пустых дискуссий – это против дем. Централизма, следовательно, против жесткого управления. Строгое планирование необходимо для революционного действия. Вся операция должна быть досконально продумана для того, чтобы получить нужные результаты. Никогда мы не осуществляли спонтанных акций, без внимательного изучения территории и окружающей среды – но строгое планирование необходимо еще больше для политики! Мы игнорируем разделение военного и политического аспекта. В бразильской революционной войне нет политических комиссаров, направляющих военные кадры. Все члены нашей организации, по необходимости, могут выступать и как политические, и как военные кадры. Те, кто игнорирует тот или иной аспект, не отвечают нашим требованиям. Тот же самый подход мы используем и в случае, идёт ли речь о массовом фронте, или же о логистике. Для поддержания ритма развития организации наши бойцы обязаны приобретать как политические, так и военные знания. Следующее: "Действие за Национальное Освобождение", ALN Category:Современные революционные организации Category:К уставу революционера Category:Революционеры Category:Социалистические-коммунистические организации